I hate myself for loving you
by Mayemayemayhem
Summary: People say that love lasts forever but forever always ends, people always say that true love is real and lasts for eternity but people ALWAYS LIE! Love is a lie with no truth and always has that feeling when you fall in love you will always have that fear of falling. I wonder why we even bother with love if it never lasts.
1. Chapter 1

**_People say that love lasts forever but forever always ends, people always say that true love is real and lasts for eternity but people ALWAYS LIE! Love is a lie with no truth and always has that feeling when you fall in love you will always have that fear of falling. I wonder why we even bother with love if it never lasts. I wonder if he even loved me I wonder if he ever felt the same way I felt about him. Love is just something that shows people's weaknesses. My love left me saying that I was not good enough and that he didn't love me. But I'm not weak any more my heart healed and now, it's time to strike!_**

It's been years since _he_ left me in the woods. The Cullens use to be the greatest family I have ever known but now they're just chains that hold me back from what I have ahead of me. I am no longer that girl that always use to trip over the tiniest of steps. I am now Isabella Marie Swan (very big deference there) the girl who does not hesitate to kill if anyone offends me or my one family. He left me there in the woods to die but was luckily found by my long lost blood sister Victoria.

* * *

Flashback

"Bella!" I heard I voice say but I was not bothered to move from my cramped position.

"Bella! Please, I know it hurts and I know how it feels to lose the one you love. Well the one that you loved killed my mate but lets not get to that bit." Now that caught my attention. I rolled over still cramped and pained but I didn't care. The wild red haired girl who stood in front of me was Voctoria! By instinct, I backed away while she started saying things that I just blocked out. Until I heared her say 'long', 'lost' and 'sister' int the same sentence, now that caught ne off-gaurd, isthere something wrong with my hearing or did I just hear her say that I was her long lost sister? Either way I was still flabbergasted.

"yeah I know right, I'm as surprised as you are, I'm your twin, Renee and Phil separated us at birth and never let me see you, I ran away to find you, got changed in the process, was under cover to kill James because he was hunting you and here I am now." she said. I was still speechless at her statement. "so your not going to kill me then" that was all I could stutter out.

"wouldn't even dream about it, if vampires can even dream anyway." she replied. She stuck out my hand to take it and of course I did. "just to let you know that necklace you've got there it means that your cursed and to have one to."

"what is the curse?"

"well this witch who cursed us, she made us to the twin death angels. This means that we summon fire and have every power on the world. And when your really angry you can make your eyes go red and your hair turn to fire but it turns back to normal when you're calm. Your eyes can change colour depending on what mood your in, pretty cool huh,"

"ok"

* * *

End of flash back

I live with my sister who turned me the day I met her she changed me into a vampire and Ive never felt so alive,which is ironic cause I'm basically the living dead. We are traveling to Italy now to Volterra and hopefully join the volturi. There is something Tori(Victoria) and i vowed the day I got changed, we will get revenge on the cullens so what I'm trying to say is it's time for PAYBACK!

_**I know this chapter is short-ish but I will hopefully writting more and one more thing, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT FOR MY 'ISABELLA VOLTURI' STORY!;)**_


	2. The party

**By the way about the last chapter, Victoria is cursed too thats what I was ment to say but... Stupid IPad spell check !**

We were where met by two people who looked like twins not extremely identica, but look like twins none the less, something about them looked familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella?" the short one with blonde hair said,

_Bella- tori, where have I_ heard that voice from, does it sound familiar to you, or is it just me? (I have telepathy yay!)

Tori- That's the exact same question I was going to ask you

Bella- we're twins, keep up

Tori- ha ha ha very funny lil sis,

Bella- 'lil sis'? I thought we were born exactly the same time, the exact day, the exact month, and the exact year.

Tori- yeah well... I was born 10 seconds before you so ha!

"Well?" the blond said.

"Huh?" Tori and I said together

"Do you remember me?"

Long pause... I know I heared her voice from somewhere but where? Her name began with a J, Jacky, Janet... Jane! How could I forget Jane!

"How can forget the pain factor I'v known all those years ago?" I said

"Jane?" Victoria asked clearly not believing her eyes (as usual)

"No, it's someone who looks just like jane and has exactly the same power !"

"I see nothing's changed about you then."

"Anyway what are you doing here after 100 years" Alec asked

"What the, 100 years? So I've lived more than 100 years and I never knew?" I said

"Yeah,"

"Oh well, Alec how's it been? And we came here to join the volturi." I said.

"oh and by the way how's Felix?" tori asked

Me- hey girl, I thought you had a thing for James

Vic- no, I never have I only put up with him cause I was under cover, wait I've told you this before, haven't I?

Me- oh yeah

Vic- memory of a gold fish

"I heard that!" I said

* * *

That was about 200 years ago, I am part of the volturi guard, but also an assassin. But I do get to make my own knives, and guns. I know what your thinking knives can't kill vampires, but the ones I make do.

"hey Izzy, Aro said that he wanted to see you just to let you know." my best friend Demetri said

"ok Demi" I replied, he rolled his eyes. I made my way to Aro's office and knocked on the door.

"come in" I heard him call out.

"Demetri said that you wanted to see me master Aro"

"ah yes, we are having a ball, tommorow and every covern is going to be invited, the party is to introduce the two death angels to the vampire world. I've already told Victoria."

"ok" wait, _every_ covern? "may I ask if the cullens are coming to the party?"

"Unfortunately yes my dear"

I could feel my eyes go red and hair turn to flames

"yes master" I said through my teeth holding the urge to literally tear the castle down. I walked out of the room and teleported to the training room. I had a hidden selection of knives in my jacket neatly arranged not to mention two guns hidden in my boots, a hidden blade at my wrist and a diamoand ring that Jane gave me that had a poisenouse dart if you lifted the diamond. Yes, I do always go out on my wepons but I think of them as my children, and if one of them gets lost or even worst, damaged I throw a megar tantrum and you do not want to see that.

I went to the shooting area and decided to take my anger out on the poor dummies. Throwing knife after knife and shooting bullet after bullet,of course not missing one, I was soon bored but not satisfied. I decided to go to the archery area and adjusted my eyesight from a gun to a bow and arrows. Why the heck does the stupid fucking cullens have to be there!

* * *

today was the day of the party. Yay! (I think not)

This is what I wore

. /search?q=deep%20red%20sexy%20dress&oe=

UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=w6l2Uee2MO6z0QXe9IAw&biw=1024&bih=672&sei

=xql2UeC1IuLK0QXd6oDgDA#biv=i%7C99%3Bd%7CucQB3A3URubyKM%3A - google this into the web address thingy

I was collected by Demetri who I also have, well more than a crush on but please don't tell anyone that.

"Ready darling?" he said

"No" I answered him with no emotion in my voice.

"Tough"

We slowly walked to the willow oak doors and waited for Aro to say Vic's and my names. I had hidden knives everywhere around my body.

This included:

4 guns

My whole knife collection

2 fire wielding whip

My rings (that had a poisonous dart)

A sword

A bow and arrows (I made all these invisible) you know what they say you can never have too many of something.

"Thank you everyone for coming, this ceremony is held for our new addition of our guard so please welcome them, Victoria Lilly Swan Angel Volturi and Isabella Marie Swan Angel Volturi" Aro announced. That was our cue, we walked into the throne room, where the party was being held to see everybody gasp at how our eye colours were the same. I smirked.

It was going so well until I smelt the Cullens sent. I stopped walking, and felt my eyes turn a flaming red and my hair turn to fire. A turned to look at Tori with fear in my eyes calling my sister to come and she got the message. The castle started to shake and my head stared to burn. Thunder clouds appeared in the room and the rim of the Throne room set on fire, I suddenly rose from the ground and Tori followed clutching me in her strong arms and whispering comforting things, they were helping but not enough. I saw Demitri floating in front of me probably levitated by Victoria. I was passed to him and was held in his arms, I soon felt my feet touch the ground and my hair turn back to normal and eyes go back to the light, blue I made it and the castle turned back to normal and the thunder clouds gone. "You ok?" Demitri and Victoria asked.

"Yeah, but can I just do one more thing," I said cheekily knowing that they would know what I meant.

"Go for it girl" Jane and Victoria said

I made a lightning bolt in my hand even though it didn't kill; it still hurt … a lot. I threw it at Edward and perfect aim yet again. He fell to the ground and cried in pain, it was not over yet. I used Jane's power and he literally screamed. I walked closer to him and he backed away, (like that would help like at all) "STOP! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?" Alice yelled at me.

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm, let's see left me like a homeless dog in the middle of the woods, made me love him, broke my heart, said the exact words I don't love you and never did you were just a distraction and made my life a living hell. The hints in the name" I said "I'm Isabella!" I said when they didn't seem to get it. I also made a ring of fire around Edward so he couldn't escape.

"Bella wouldn't do that," they all said

"Shut up penny head, and by the way think again." I said and walked back to my gang.

"Never mess with the death angels" Victoria and I said at the same time.

I went and to hug Demitri and then got a glass of blood.

I felt a vampire walk up to me from behind so a quickly turned around. He had sandy blonde hair and blue contacts on. He looked at me in awe for a few minutes but I soon interrupted him.

"Yes?" I said

"Oh umm would you like to dance with me?" he asked

"Sure," I said unsteadily.

"Luke," he said

"Izzy"

We danced for about 30 minutes with him making weird random jokes and me well just being me.

"So what happened with you and the Cullens?" he asked.

"oh right, when I was human, I use to date Edward Cullen, he left me saying how I wasn't good enough and how he didn't love me anymore, and his coven said that I was like there family and all that crap, some family they were but I don't even care anymore cause they'll be over soon," I answered with an evil smirk on my grin. We were having such a laugh that I didn't even notice Edward growling and watching us. I sensed something was wrong but I didn't even know that until I saw Edward pouncing on Luke. (We were dancing to a slow song at this point) before he could touch Luke shoved him behind me and pulled out one of my fine daggers and my fire whip.

"Bella,-"Edward started

"Izzy" I interrupted

"You know that won't harm me"

"Wanna bet?" I threw my dagger at him so that it only scratched him and came back to me like a boomerang. He clutched his wound and started to whimper.

"Cry baby," I muttered as I walked outside to the garden with Luke. We sat on the bench.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I can see why you don't like him,"

"Don't let him get to you, he's just jealous of me hang 'in round boys oh and if he ever does hurt you" I put one of my knives on his lap. "Just don't touch the blade."

"Thank you."

I know I feel something for Luke, I can trust him, and he does seem really friendly but I'm inlove with Demitri, I don't know what I should do.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrry long time, I know you guys hate me now :,(**

**Anyway, back to the point, who do you think Izzy should fall in love with Luke or Demitri? Oh and, Tori, Vics and Viccy is Victoria and Izzy is Bella. Review what you think**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok believe me when i say this but i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE FOREVER you have permition to stalk me to wherever my house is and assassinate me. enogh of my crappy talk heres the story and I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED FOR A VERY LONG TIME.**

**Demetri's pov**

I was watching them in the garden seeing them laugh and talk, who was he to steal my Izzy away from me and what is this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I cant help but... no I'm not jealouse me Demetri Voltori is not jealous.

**but thats the girl who you fell inlove with when she stepped into the castle isnt she?**

no shut up and who the heck is this voice in my head

**well sorry just trying to help and I am you by the way**

ok me well shut up, wait I must be going insane am I talking to myself?

"hey Izzy what are you doing out here?" I said strolling in towards them. She imidiatly jumped.

"god Dems don't sneak up on me like that,"she said I put a playfull glare on my face.

"you didn't answer my question" I plopped down between them.

"just talking"

"bout what"

"nothing" she said slowly

"just can't keep talking bout me can you Iz" I said as i wiggled my eye brow

"oh shut up"

"I should probably go" the boy next to me stuterred and went to exit

yeah you should

**Izzy's pov**

_yeah you should_

what ? is Demitri jealous? well better just ask

"Demitri are you jealous of me hanging out with Luke?"

"no" he answered a little to quickly, I gave him a look saying DONT-YOU-THINK-ABOUT-LYING-TO-ME.

"OK maybe a tiny bit"

"well why should you be jealous?" I asked

"no reason," I gave him that look again.

"I might like you?" he said as if it was a question.

"God Demi I know you like me and I like you to"

"no not like that I mean like like"

"oh" that's all I could get out. for about 150years we've been best friends. I just didn't know what to say.

I turned my head to face him but he was gone. oh great (note the sarcasm) I decided to go back to the ballroom and find Vics.

"where the hell have you been?" she screamed at me.

"gee Vics never knew that you were that worried about me."

"well I am"

"why?"

"cause I just was"

I jerked my right eyebrow up and telepathicly asked

_Whats up with her _? To Jane

And in reply she just shrugged.

From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Edward smirk at me and hell that is creepy.

"hey Jane have you seen demitri anywhere?"

"no but you can just use his tracking power to find him."

"oh yeah forgot bout that"

I found him in his room sulking or thinking about something either way he was doing something.

"hey" I started

"shouldn't you be at your party?"

"no I came up here to look for you, so why the long face"

"you know why," he mumbled. Damn he is good

"well just because I only said oh doesn't mean I don't like you." he turned his head and looked at me. I could feel myself getting lost in those gorgeous red eyes of his. I was so occupied by the angel in front of me that I didn't realise that we were leaning closer and closer together.

" I think I'm inlove with you" I whispered

And his lips came crashing down to mine. How sweet his lips tasted just like honey.

Out of nowhere I heard a loud crash that made me jump and break away from demitri.

In an instant the door flew open and the only vampire here who had that shade of hair was at the door.

_Edward Cullen_


End file.
